


A Hand to Hold [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Series: Hand to Heart [Podfic] [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2016, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: Numa brings her second soulmate home to meet her family. Kanan was not expecting Numa's family to be clones.Story written by me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Hand to Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599628) by [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

18 minutes, 57 seconds

**Music:**

"Tales from Emona I" by Maya Filipič, from Between two worlds

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 27 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/A%20Hand%20to%20Hold%20by%20The%20Dragongirl.mp3)


End file.
